Worship in the bedroom
by grainipiot
Summary: Good surprise it was indeed to have some late visit. At least Captain Fortune's day could only get better. Kinktober prompt for cunnilingus and breast worship [MF/Illaoi]


Quick steps over wood, making way through the docks of Bilgewater. Enough business for the day, captain Fortune was free, ready to relax and have some quiet time. Sure it could get tiring to deal with pirates sometimes. At least today's earned a nice stay in jail and she earned coins in exchange.

Red hair taking the evening breeze, she returned to the Syren, glad to have this done.

Truly, a lot happened since the fall of Gangplank and not once it allowed her to rest. Maybe for the best. She had a city to watch and conflicts to resolve. Still, it was nice to take her time relishing victory. To remember the show no one could miss. Oh she made many people very pissed but revenge tasted sweet. Just had to face a certain Graves later, quite angry for that one trick but in the end it helped both ways. _Well, someone has to be smart_. It was worth it.

Captain Fortune had almost made it to the ship when one of her trusted crew came to her, welcoming her with a few whispered words.

« She came back ! » Low yet anxious, only coming close to communicate this sort of fear.

_Oh, really ? _Easy to guess who was the cause of such disruption. As soon many thoughts returned too, for this was going to be nice indeed. Rare occasions to be paid a visit but she personally looked forward to this every time.

« Did she ? Well, I suppose she will be waiting in my quarters. Don't bother me till mmmh… till tomorrow. »

« Alright, captain. » Fast to be dismissed and return to more useful activities. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that matter.

A little happier for these news, nothing better to make her day than a surprise back home. Light steps in the ship, answering to the few salutes of this late evening. She had far more urgent. No longer burdened by the weigh of the day, put down by this new hope for the night. Doors opened then locked behind her, so no one else could try to interrupt. Her real territory, although all the ship already was. Her quarters weren't for anyone. Only the worthy could pretend to make it there. Or someone cocky enough not to care.

Once she was in the most private place, her room, she did as though there was no one else there. No one staring at her with interest, difficult to ignore in such a low room. Playing oblivious, captain Fortune made herself at ease. Hat left with care to its proper place, cloak down from this rather chilly day. Resuming, she went to that sort of desk and looked at this chaos of paper and many coins, treasures left there by lack of attention. _Patient ?_ Good question indeed. It would almost be a full minute since she came in and did as her habit on late hour. _Would she dare ?_ Of course the latter would, not a question of courage. So it left her curious.

Looking for a half-full bottle in the room, she found it and poured herself a glass of alcohol, counting the seconds before a move was made. A dance maybe. She enjoyed it as much as the burn of liquor after such a long day.

It happened. Movement behind her, wood creaking under heavy steps, definitely coming closer. _At last~_

« Are you done playing around ? »

Deeper voice, making her shiver despite each nice night since the beginning. It was nice to feel young again, to feel loved all the same as strong hands fell over her hips. Settling there, warm and she wished this instant to last all the night. To be held with such mix of respect and pride. Easy to say many lovers held her too but for now she was really glad to have this. Different taste from usual, richer.

Quickly she downed her drink and answered, putting her hands to cover the latter's over her body. Encourage a little though it was so useless. If she wanted, she would make a move and take everything. Yet it remained there, thumb lightly stroking through fabric, gentle in a new way.

« Are you ignoring me tonight ? I thought you would enjoy a visit but maybe I was mistaken. » Rolling easily, far from a remark. Anyway, nothing new about where this would go.

At last one of these hands abandoned her hip to trail up her body, to at last craddle her face and make her turn slightly.

« Your visits are always appreciated. As much as my crew grow worried every time. » Chuckle, for the scare given indeed. The other would take seriously any threat and sure that one could be merciless. Just depending on reasons and context. « Good evening Illaoi. » There, proper greeting when she gave in and leaned into contact.

Rough hand to her cheek, coaxing in soft reverence till they were face to face. The kiss was very welcome, after such a long day. It started rather slowly, relishing presence though this wasn't what they were made for. More for passion, ardent, violent. This was the need to live, enjoy everything and it pushed them to take more, give more. Light hint of teeth in that kiss and Sarah Fortune smiled for herself, proud. A spark so easy to light, to turn into a flame, a fire. And now here she was completely facing her guest and lover, strong arms keeping her there. Protective ? Possessive ? Maybe. _Good_. To be held was the best thing, as much as what would follow. Agressive yet not in the feared way, demanding but she felt like indulging this night. Like any other since they started this.

Slowly she came to rest against the desk, biting passion taking over and she couldn't even flee. Why would she, anyway ? Illaoi would find her, no doubt. And why run away in the first case ? There was nothing to fear, just familiar longing. The meeting of two souls ready to fight back, craving control and so went that peculiar dance. Hands on each other, moving along.

Of course it had to end, not yet to pass out from a kiss. Oxygen rushed back and so they returned to it. It was nice, Sarah Fortune purred in these instants. So powerful person, holding her close. Ready to be crushed or not. Power was so easily broken, meant nothing and everything and now she had someone worthy, equal.

Parting, the following gaze exchanged was worth gold and jewels. Piercing, ready to please and conquer. Already breath coming a little faster, as much for her than Illaoi. Intense.

To keep this moving, Sarah Fortune tilted her head, open smile and arms laced around the latter's neck.

« Shall we ? »

Message understood. Next second Illaoi lifted her, enough for her to lose her footing. Indeed carried to bed, clinging to her in that faint urge not to fall. So much strenght, merely for her to enjoy. And it didn't even meant roughness there, cautiously laid on the mattress like a precious treasure. Flattering, to have such attention. Oh she was very often treated this way, beautiful doll but only a slip and they could be kicked out. Never forget who was in power. And right now, both were. Interesting, to be able to do so much and have someone such as Illaoi in her room. Someone that didn't consider this exact instant as a privilege, like many other would. She came here because she deemed that captain worthy too. Of her interest, contemplation.

After all, wasn't it the point of the priestess to encourage such desires, encourage these sparks.

Right there, lying down to be worshipped like her deity. It started quickly, last of her clothing taken off, piece by piece till there was just the woman under the title. Sarah. Red hair over the sheets, like bloody ink on paper, giving a confident smirk for the glint in those eyes devouring her.

« Come here and give me a reason to remember this day. »

Illaoi wasn't one to surrender fast to instinct and else. She was smart, as much as Sarah Fortune

if not more and wouldn't fall. Instead, she took her time, smile answering the one flashed to her. Nothing sweet in it, rather assured and appreciative of the sight.

Next move was to take off some of her armor yet still pretty covered compared to her lover in bed. Maybe she deemed it was too early and planned something else. Which sent another shiver down Sarah Fortune's spine. _I wonder what_.

Joined in bed quickly, towered to easily by the latter. Probably a reason she enjoyed her that much, for feeling so frail even for such a short time. Illaoi settled by her side, slightly lower so it was a bit difficult to ask a kiss. Still, she came to seek it, selfish. Eager press of tongue, small attempt at riling her. This would work, she knew it. Fleetingly Sarah Fortune thought about what would come next, for this position.

The answer arrived soon, warm hands travelling her revealed body, over flat stomach, curve of her hips. Merely brushed yet she craved that kind of offering. Take care, pay attention to detail. True worship. A bit more intent when attention fell on her breasts, gentle around though still relishing the touch. Slowly she was pressed to Illaoi, taken closer.

So many reasons to let go, shudder under larger hands. Obviously happy to be so free but would she even say no to her. She was laid bare for her lover and the most perfect place to be. This was what she seeked this day, relaxation. Eyes closed, panting softly and already she felt too hot despite the temperature of the room. Lying back, she focused on sensations. Following the touch, sometimes squirming lightly when it tickled but it never stayed too long. Then wet feeling over her breast, lingering there. Warmth that could only be the latter's mouth, providing special attention.

Small noise escaping her, when Illaoi gave more intent, sucking there. Dedicated to earn praise, make her scream in this night. Make them hear. The other breast was covered too, hand over her and gentle teasing. Playing around her niple till it perked up, result of ministrations and increasing temperature.

« Ah— » Barely voiced yet she made sure it was a compliment. She would probably be rewarded later but for now she could indulge them.

Lot of lick, sucking and attention given without an end. About to get lost in this persistent worship.

« My, you're really good at this… » Breathy, she couldn't help that. Not as if Illaoi could reply anyway.

Just in case Sarah Fortune opened her eyes again and searched the latter's. There it was impetious gaze directed to her. A bet to take. _Very well_. As acceptance, her hand came to rest to Illaoi's hair, both small affection and signal.

No need to wait, it happened suddenly. That one unbusy hand trailed down with purpose, directly aiming for her intimate place. Right then she shook gently, merely a finger brushing her folds, some wetness already for the teasing taken. Unfair, she would think but to be expected. In such moment, giving some of her control, there were no way to escape. Just surrender to pleasure. It came back, finger dipping lightly, making itself known. More fluid trickled, staining Illaoi's hand but no care for this.

Deep laugh, echoing through Sarah Fortune since they were still connected. Mouth eager to please and spoil, moving to her other breast with equal fervor. Well coordinated, since she never stopped her ministrations down there. Teasing, truly. Sometimes playing around her clit, earning the first clear moans of the night._ Oh…_ She wasn't ashamed of this, of the pleasure taken. But what a surprise to have a noise pushed out of her by a mere flick of finger in such sensitive place.

« Doing so good for me…Enjoying yourself ? » Then followed by a gasp, new spark of pleasure.

For this Illaoi paused her thorough attention, just to answer. Alluring, how saliva glistened over her lips, so close to the flesh she adorned of pretty marks.

« You're still rather quiet for my taste. Soon you will scream. » Almost predatory.

Yet she loved every second of it, the threat, the strong passion. Because it was just for her alone.

« Oh I will…If it's really worth it. »

Things to say for the storm to unleash. It never missed and after all, Sarah Fortune deserved it. Crying out when that finger pushed inside her, difficult to ignore. New relief and the worship resumed. So this would be good. Illaoi didn't stop there, returning so often to push deeper, thrust back. Not too fast to harm but surely this could make her come undone in no time. Indeed, after a good play of biting and a second finger, that was it. Climax shook her frame, as violent as their passion could get. Breath taking, drowning in bliss. Stimulation never stopped, always there as she rode her end in a litany of soft words and shaky name.

Till everything felt good, like floating. Nothing mattered, mind gone and not even aware of whatever she was saying. Why bother ? It was nice, tensions of the day leaving her. Falling back on the mattress, no more strenght for now. So here she lied, a sort of whimper breaking out when these fingers at last left her at peace.

Not even a second to rest and register everything, a hungry mouth claimed her lips for another hot kiss. Demanding, rewarding, all at the same time. Sarah Fortune let her do, lifted slightly off the bed to be embraced. Even returned it, lazily snaking her arm around Illaoi. It always hit in these moments, the longing for another warm body. Sated, happy, just asked to have someone close.

« So, did I scream loud enough ? » Herself had no idea, too out of it for a time to register.

Illaoi hovered near, leaving a few pecks from her mouth to her cheek. Intimate, in the soft meaning yet she yearned this too. To be loved was worth a lot. When it was given over skin, engraved for a few hours, days, to be repeated again.

« No. » Clear, merely a hint of need. « Maybe I should do better. »

Another flip and now Sarah Fortune felt contact lost, only to be found again after a few seconds. Just the time to register the move, see the latter crawling back quickly , lying down between her spread legs. All this was too fast after such pleasant haze, numbing her mind. And now she had a starved lover, ready to give everything.

Not even the time to give a playful remark. Strong hands lifted her hips slightly, spreading her further and now she was exposed to the very last thing. No doubt the sight would be good down there, dripping wet of her previous orgasm, flushed nicely as if to match the red of her hair. And that bold tongue came back to what she did best, large lick over her folds. First a swipe, a second and returning as much as she wanted. Illaoi seemed to enjoy this a great deal, positively devouring her as moans echoed to the ceiling. Hands went to the latter's hair, burried there with the strong urge to yank her back each time she would dare to pull out even for a second.

Then she sucked the sensitive nub, earned a proper shout this time. _Oh, oh, oh…_ It would start again, arousal shaking all her being. Ready to snap, electricity in her veins and nothing to stop this. It would happen, it would break and Illaoi would piece her together again. Whole, together.

« C-Close. » Last warning, as if her hands tightening in the latter's hair wasn't a good clue.

If it was possible, it prompted Illaoi to do better, give everything. Strong grasp around his waist and hip, a finger lightly teasing her as her tongue did magic. _A little bit more…_

Scream. Drowning in a second, only anchor the warm presence with her. And so it happened again, breaking through her like waves on a stormy day. Crashing against the cliff. All the same, breath caught then she seemed to return to life. Maybe just a few seconds of peak yet it still echoed within her. Sweet, intense. Still twitching from the memory.

So Illaoi rose from her spot, licking clean what she could reach of come over around her mouth. A bit obscene but that same gaze returned. Dedication, pride. All too captivating. Sarah Fortune didn't know what to focus on. Still trembling from climax.

On reflex she welcomed her lover in her arms, gentle hands despite what she would usually allow. It was fine, she could. Illaoi said nothing for now but her eyes gave everything away.

Sleep would catch her soon, so if the latter had to say something, it had to be quick. Good thing she asked them to be left alone till next day. Maybe some late company would be appreciated.

« Kneeling for me, huh ? So now I'm like your god ? » Playful, yet her mind got foggy by the second. After such a day and delightful end, it was normal.

« Not exactly. After all, this isn't the same kind of respect and worship. »

Lulling tone, soothing as arms held her dearly.

« Oh, indeed. I hope you will let me return the favor next morning. I feel like I'm already far. »

« Sleep well. But hear me, it's a honor and pleasure to be allowed in this temple you call a bedroom. »


End file.
